Hadrian's Wall
Martin Meisner (Oregon leader) Katrina Chavez Theresa Rubel Eve Mann |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Hadrian's Wall, or HW, is a secret government organization that is a branch of the Federal Government opposing Black Claw. It is so secretive that most of the government doesn't know about it, as the organization doesn't trust a lot of people in the government. They have an interest in recruiting Grimms in order to help support their cause, and they are extremely diligent in their efforts to cover up their actions or the actions of Black Claw. According to Katrina Chavez, there is too much at stake to disclose virtually any crucial information to anyone that's not a part of their group or to anyone who does not know about them or Black Claw. Members of the group are never all together at the same place. They have an extensive Wesen database to keep track of anyone who is Wesen and what type they are. They also control a well-secured facility fully stocked with various firearms in a remote location in Tillamook, Oregon. The facility has several rooms resembling max security cells that are all adjacent to a long hallway, as well as a command center with a monitor that displays the hot spots of Black Claw uprisings and attacks. Outside the building in the woods are where several fallen HW agents are buried, including Chavez. Kelly Burkhardt's body is also buried there. Chavez first mentioned the group after abducting Trubel and taking her to an abandoned warehouse. Chavez told Trubel that she was working for "a select group, all working together, all with the same goal." Chavez woged to determine if Trubel was a Grimm, and she then attempted to recruit Trubel by telling her, "There are people who find what you are and what you can do very important. They would be extremely interested in your services." Chavez went on to say, "Being able to identify and destroy dangerous Wesen influence in society is a very valuable gift. It should not be wasted." Destruction of Tillamook Compound Conrad Bonaparte devised a plan to specifically lure Eve away from HW's headquarters in when two bodies of dead Black Claw agents were dumped at Hank's house, giving members of the police, who were also a part of Black Claw, an excuse to take him in under their custody. Nick, Eve, and Trubel left the HW compound to go rescue Hank, and, having found out the location of the compound after Zuri Ellis was taken there, several Black Claw agents, Renard, and Bonaparte all invaded the facility, destroyed it, and killed everyone inside, including Meisner. Victory Over Black Claw When Trubel returned back from a long mission with Black Claw that was only for Grimms, she revealed that HW had destroyed every last Black Claw cell remaining and that Black Claw was "finished." Known Headquarter Locations *Tillamook, Oregon (destroyed) * Known Member Types Involved *Steinadler *Pflichttreue *Hexenbiest *Human (Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen) *Grimm Images Trivia *The original was the demarcation boundary of the in the British Isles (in what is today Northern England), and like the was at least as much a symbolic statement as a military reality. It was a visible indicator that civilization ended here. *The coordinates shown on one of the cameras in puts the location of the HW building in a remote location in Tillamook, Oregon. It is approximately an hour drive from Nick and Adalind's loft. Category:Organizations Category:2015 Grimmy Award Winners